My Innocent
by sehwa
Summary: She has always been mine, her life, her affection, her warmth... It has always belonged to me and no one else. There's only one last thing for her to give me, and I intend to take it from her tonight... [SesshoumaruRin]


... I have little to no confidence in my writing, so when I first want to post something, I post it here, in this spectacular archive of crap with no standards of quality at all Someone will read my crap eventually, and maybe I can gain some confidence then. Or not. Whatever.

This is a Sessoumaru/Rin story. If you don't like Sess/Rin, tough shit. Surely you have better things to do with your life than read Sess/Rin and comment on stories telling the author that you dislike Sess/Rin. If you don't... I'm sorry. Please waste someone else's time. Rin is also underage by today's standards in this story. If that bothers you, don't read it. No one's making you.

Keeping these things in mind, comments are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is also very welcome. Flames are welcome too, but expect a response from me that is just as impolite. Favorites are flattering, but aren't as meaningful as comments are, so please comment if you can.

-Sehwa

-

* * *

- 

Would she tell me to stop? Would she ever say no to me? Of course not. Even if she were afraid, she would never deny me what I asked of her. She wants this. She begs for it. I try to tell myself that her consent makes it okay. I don't truly believe this, but it assuages my guilt somewhat. She is so young... just a child, really... but I want her... I want to take her... I want to make her mine... Her lips are so sweet, I get lost in her taste, I get lost in the small sounds she makes...

How did it come to this? What broke that final bit of restraint I had?

The boy asked for her to be his wife. Logically, it would be the right thing to do, return her to humans, marry her to someone she liked, and let her live her life in a village with people who cared about her. The boy's question took me completely by surprise. I had never thought about what to do when she grows up. I never thought for a second about her leaving me. After the initial surprise passed, I snapped at him, asking him what made him think he was worthy of her. Losing my composure in front of that whelp was shameful. Why would such a simple question upset me that way? No, of course I wouldn't give my Rin to a filthy brat like him, I said. The boy looked crushed, but I didn't care. I was about to walk away when the ignorant hanyou spoke up. "_Your_ Rin?" he had said. I glared at him. What did he mean? Yes, she is mine, but surely I hadn't said..._surely_ I hadn't called her _'my Rin' _ so possessively in front of these asinine people...

It was then that I realized the problem. It wasn't the Kohaku boy. It wasn't Inuyasha's motley crew. It wasn't the village they lived in. It was me. It was Rin. Even if a nobleman had come to ask for her, even if it was one of my allies, I would turn them all down. Without even realizing it, I had already decided that I had absolutely no intention of giving her to anyone. I had already decided that I would never let her go.

I left the village and headed back to the edge of the woods where I knew Rin was waiting for me. As I came into view, she smiled brightly, the way she always does for me. She seemed to sense I was irritated, and her eyes held concern for me. Damn her... Damn the way she always looks at me, with concern or happiness... I can't stand it, and at the same time I know I need it to go on living...

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."

"We're going."

"Okay."

After walking a short distance, I turned on her. "Why do you stay with me? Why do you not ask me to stay here, with these... _humans _you get along with?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, or to raise my voice. I needed an answer...

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I..."

"Did you know that Kohaku boy wishes for you to marry him?!"

She looked surprised. I guess he hadn't asked her himself. "No..."

"Well, I don't see why you should stay with me any longer. You have a place among your own kind here. Return to the villiage."

I turned from her and began to walk away. A voice in my mind was screaming at me, saying she's mine and I can't leave her with humans... _She belongs with me, I need her to stay with me... I need her... _I ignored it as best I could and continued walking away, no matter how much it was hurting me to do so.

At first, she didn't move. I suppose she was shocked._ I _was shocked. I was trying to leave her behind. I was trying to let her go. Suddenly, she shouted at me...

"NO!"

I stopped.

"I don't want to go back! I want to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama!"

I turned to look at her.

"Please, don't make me go back... I don't want to marry Kohaku! I don't want to stay with Kagome-sama and the others! I want to go home!"

I smelled the salt of tears gathering in her eyes.

"I want to go home with Sesshoumaru-sama..."

I was before her in an instant, just in time to stop the first tear from falling down her cheek with my thumb. She looked up at me towering over her and whispered a single word.

"...Please...?"

I knew then, I _knew,_ without a hint of doubt in my mind, that I could never let her go. I would never give her to another. I would never let her leave me... I felt a tug at my heart... a gentle pull towards her small form... I suddenly had the overwhelming to desire to claim her. I wanted to make her mine in every conceivable way. I wanted to leave no lingering notion in her mind that I would, or could, _ever _ let her go. As if it were the most natural of things for me to do, I leaned down slowly and captured her lips with my own.

She gasped, surprised, but didn't pull away. In fact, she leaned upwards and kissed me back. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. I finally broke the kiss long enough to let her catch her breath, then I began again. Her lips parted slightly, so I took the opportunity to explore her small mouth with my tongue. She squeaked in surprise, but still did not resist. Soon, she was shyly responding and had wrapped her arms around my neck to stay close. All I could think about was how wonderful she tastes, how soft her lips are, and how much I'd wanted to do this. My hand had moved to her neck and began to push her kimono aside when she moaned... I growled, pleased to hear that she was enjoying this.

It was then that my conscience reminded me how young and innocent the girl in my arm really was. Not even a woman yet, she couldn't have any idea what she was getting into... I can't do this to her, she's only a child... so innocent...

"Sesshoumaru... sama..." she moaned breathlessly. My guilt was instantly forgotten, and I was nearly lost to her then... God, I just wanted to have her... I wanted to throw her to ground and ravage her sweet little body right there... Hell, I wanted to make that human brat watch, let him see what he can never have. Let them all see me take what is rightfully mine. I would love to see the look on that stupid boy's face as he watched me fuck I my Rin... He would probably even cry when she screamed I _my _ name in pleasure...

And as much as it would please my inner-demon to taunt that arrogant little shit with what he wanted and what I denied him, my Rin deserved better than that. My sweet, delicate, _innocent _ little flower deserved better than a forest floor. No, I care far too much for this little being to make a spectacle of her, just to spite that whelp. This one, _my_ Rin, I would take gently, slowly. I will show her how much she means to me with my actions rather than the cheap words humans are so fond of.

I pulled away from her delicious mouth and looked at this girl, this _mortal_ girl that held my very soul in her little hands.

"Rin... you wish to stay with me..." It was more a statement than a question, but she nodded anyway.

"Rin... what do you want? What do you want from me?"

To that, she answered simply "I want to stay with you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Do you wish... to continue this...?" I asked.

Surely, she couldn't know what continuing would mean, but if she consented, I wouldn't have to feel so guilty... She blushed even more, and nodded. I kissed her sweetly once more and lifted her up. She automatically wrapped her arms around my neck, and I looked at her with something close to appreciation.

"Then we will go home. Okay?" She only nodded, blushing furiously and nuzzling her head into my chest. Her endless affection pleases me. Her sweet innocence pleases me. Her gentle scent pleases me. Her blind faith in my ability to protect her and to make her happy pleases me greatly. I never want to give her a reason to doubt me. I never want to give her a reason to doubt that she is precious to me. I will spend my life working to make sure that she never, _ever _doubts that I will protect her, and that... that I... _need _her... There may never come a time when I am able to say these words to her, but she will know. I will make sure she knows how important she is to me...

-

* * *

-

-

There will be at least one more chapter containing the 'good stuff' (ie, smut), and perhaps a chapter after that. This probably won't be very long in the end. I will get more up as soon as it's finished, but don't hold your breath on that...


End file.
